Tilight X
by window2thepast
Summary: New characters, new enimies. The volturi are out of power and their secrets uncovered. Bella and Edward find a new alliance to save there daughter from an enemy that will stop at nothing to complete his destiny.


Twilight X

16

Twilight X

**Chapter One**

Permission

Many years had passed since the Volturi's fall in Italy. Our world had not yet been exposed but it seemed like a possibility. Too many humans were getting involved with our lives. Too many were getting away with freedom. The Volturi had used many for there own bidding, but now that they had gone into hiding the laws that once were had been erased. Chaos was coming; I could feel it in my old bones. I was a shadow among others. A ghost in the world but it seemed like I was needed once more to stop our kind from destroying everything I had worked so hard to keep. Even though my world was slowly disappearing I lived for the fight that was soon to come. Well it was my nature wasn't it? Being a vampire in this world seemed like being a goddess among humans. They were foolish animals.

"Caius, thus come to me now seeking my forgiveness?" I said quickly through my teeth almost hissing.

"Please forgive me dark one but I come because of that retched Olympic Coven. They had fooled me, told me that there abomination was a … an advance. I didn't know what to do after they confronted me. The child touched me, she showed me everything. She was pure." He said staying greatly still. He wasn't breathing in my presence. No true vampire would, I was the beginning of there kind.

"Yes Caius, thou art deceived by the child, but this does not forgive thy actions." I said firmly watching his movements.

"My lady, if I could I would like to have permission to destroy him." He said as if I knew who he was talking about.

"Who?" I asked curious.

"Carlisle." He said firmly. His eyes were black as if he had not fed in a while. I could feel his pain.

"You awaken me for permission to destroy our kind? This Carlisle, a vampire I haven't met or know what he has done to deserve destruction." I said still watching him. Athenodora stood behind him watching with her dark eyes as well. She was afraid of me; my senses told me that she died to leave with her mate. But he would not leave without my permission.

"Go Caius, go if you must, but be wary. Our kind is on the edge of being detected. Don't bring attention to yourself." I said firmly. I sat in my large wooden chair playing with a gold ring on my finger. Caius looked pleased with my answer; his mate just looked pleased that she could leave.

"Thank you Dark one." He said with a faint smile on his face.

"I wasn't finished Caius." I said with a short hiss.

"My Lady?" He asked looking puzzled at me.

"What of the abomination?" I asked.

"Consider it destroyed my lady." He answered and then he left with a quick flash of wind. Both of them were gone leaving me in this tomb. I had lived here for a long time. The blood I was given was lured here by my strange ability to control minds. I didn't even care to use it on Caius, but he didn't really bother me. No human could ever hurt me. The tomb was dark and cold but that's the way it had been for a long time. Casius had been my only visitor over the years, sometimes it was his brothers but they haven't been here in a long time and I didn't care for them. They weren't my business.

I awoke to a few loud blasts outside. Something was breaking through the large stone door at the front of my tomb. I heard there voices, human voices.

"I saw the demon escape from here, this must be its lair!" one male muttered. I heard a gun cock. I giggled a bit, what did they think they were doing?

"Be on your guard, they're hard to hit." Another male whispered.

I looked at the torches that they held as they came into my room. The shadows bounced as the men came into my sight. A stench came off of the wind that was let in. I gagged in response. They stared at me frozen with the sight of my face.

"All demons were angels once! Don't be fooled by the demented beauty!" The man said again.

"Why are you here human?" I asked using my control over his mind trying not to breathe.

The mans body went into a certain shock and then his pupils went wide.

"My lady we have come to destroy the cold ones." His voice was now in a monotone as if he was under a spell.

The other men stared at him with there mouths open wide fear in there eyes as they looked back at me. The man that had first spoke then pointed the weapon at me and shot a single shot. It missed my heart and shot my shoulder. I was expecting it to shatter once it hit my marble like skin but to my surprise it struck me with great power. It had pierced me like a dagger. Fire erupted through my body and my concentration ended killing the man who was under my control. Rage poured into my mind but then fear as the man cocked his gun again.

The bullet was lodged in my arm and I could not remove it here in front of these monsters. I hissed and barred my teeth and fled. I ran past them quickly too quick for them to even notice my disappearance. The humans would regret what ever they had done to me. I dug with my finger into my freshly healed skin searching for the lodged bullet. I grabbed onto the piece of metal that still burned. I held it up to my nose and took a whiff of the substance that covered the small bullet. Venom, it was vampire venom. They had found a way to attack us now. Fear shuddered through me. Now what, humans were attacking me. Suddenly Caius's face passed through my mind, he must have known about the humans. He wanted to destroy this Carlisle for a reason. I was going to find out.

I avoided human contact as much as possible. But I needed there life after only a few days. My powers helped me accomplish it but I needed to conserve as much strength as possible. I had no idea of where I was, this place didn't remind me of anything I had ever seen before. The world had changed and so apparently the fashion and accents. I tried my best to fit in. But the humans were searching for my kind now and it seemed that I had to be on my guard the whole time.

I ran with the wind at my back and the ground never looked the same as I kept running. The day turned to night as I tried to follow Caius's sent as best I could. But he was hard to track, and each day that passed so did many clues of his being. I began to get bored of the sent. It had pretty much dissipated in a city that was on the horizon. It was full of humans. There sent almost saturated my nostrils. Fresh venom poured into my mouth as I thought of it. So many people occupied on city and I was a predator searching for my prey. Caius was here somewhere close. The sent wasn't strong until I gotten close to the main road . It led me close to the great stone walls; I decided to get the knowledge I needed. I cleared my mind and opened a great wave of power. There was a young woman close by riding in a metal horse. It hummed loudly as she came closer. Her eyes were just like the others. I ordered her to come out of it. I was ready to destroy the thing she rode on but it had a metallic sent to it.

"Tell me human what this is?" I said mentioning the metal horse.

"It is a car my lady." She said with a monotone.

A car, I must have spent too long in my tomb.

"What is this place?" I said referring to the city in front of me.

"Italy my lady." She said her pupils dilated.

Italy, it couldn't be. This was a different world completely. I released her from my grip and then darted on my way to the city. The woman was dazed but she had survived her encounter.

Italy had changed since I was born. I remembered coming here when I was young. I grew up here, the city was my home.

I wandered through the streets avoiding dawn that was coming over the horizon. The sun would show me for what I was truly and I need not to be spotted here. Caius was closer than ever. I was following his sent like a blood hound. I followed it into a small building. The language was different here. Caius had spoken to me in Italian but the people here spoke English as they called it. I had only taken a few lessons in the language but I tried my best to make the humans understand. They did not seem afraid of me at all.

I walked into the small building wanting my answers.

"Caius." I said in English to the woman at the desk in front of a wooden door. His sent was here. It was strong.

"Your name miss?" the human asked.

I looked at her in disgust as she addressed me without an answer. I was about to strike her when a pain like no other shot through me. It made me shudder and fall to the ground. A young vampire stood over me her eyes concentrating on me. Her eyes like daggers. She was concealed in the corner and I was to preoccupied to see her.

"Jane!" A man yelled at her from behind, her concentration broke and I was set free from pain.

"Please my lady do not be angered the witch does not know what she does!" A older looking vampire said bowing down to my level.

I looked at him threatening to take over his mind and then destroy it. Jane then was joined with another large vampire.

"What is the meaning of this defiance?" I growled loudly.

"We did not expect you my lady! Jane did not know why you had come." He spoke in Italian but then switched to English to hiss out orders to Jane and the vampire named Felix.

I got up to my feet. The human woman sat in here seat terrified at what she saw. Jane looked with pleasure at the fear of the woman. Felix watched me as Aro stood up.

"Where is Caius?' I asked fire still in my eyes.

"He had just left for Washington my lady. You gave him permission to kill the Cullen's." The vampire said confused.

"No, I gave him permission to kill only one, and then I got hurt by a herd of human scum." I hissed even louder. My voice seemed to echo in this small hut. The sun had begun to rise slowly outside and filled the room with a blue hinge of light.

I took a better look at the vampire whom I was talking to and he had a striking resemblance to Casius. I suddenly remembered his face. Aero was one of the two brothers of Casius.

"Yes I am afraid that they had found the venom, I can guess you can blame us for that. We hadn't properly disposed of one of our newborns and the remains were confiscated by the humans. We didn't think they would find out anything." Aero said as he rose from the floor.

I was didn't know what to do any more. I had given the Volturi the advantage over the Romanians. I gave them power to control the vampire world and now they've messed up so much I myself seemed overwhelmed by there stupidity.

"Aero, you and you brothers have upset me greatly. I am sorry to say that now I cannot trust your judgment. I must go and make sure that this Carlisle is worthy of destruction.' I said looking around the room with discomfort.

"The Cullen's are worthy, they have brought a monster in the world and now they have revolted against us. There numbers have gotten to large and they risk our existence in the world." He hissed quietly.

"Show me how to get to Casius." I said with fury.

Jane and Felix just watched me, there feeble minds trying to understand why their leader would bow to me. Jane didn't like the idea of a new master but Felix held her back.

Aero's pallid skin shined dimly in the rising sun.

Aero looked down and he knew I wasn't playing around with him. He led me to the door the human was in front of. Jane and Felix followed behind us as we walked into the dark hallway. It took us to a stairway that went down underground deeper into the ground than even my tomb. When we reached the bottom the ground was soggy and saturated in water. Aero was silent and kept leading; I could feel Jane watching me ready to force her stupid powers on me again. I wanted so to take over her mind but I was too closely in tune with Aero. His body was tense and I sensed his uneasiness. He didn't want me to go to Casius. He didn't want me to find out what was going on here. But I needed to know. It was my duty to know.

"I will give you a map if you wish my lady but I don't think you know how to read it. You have been asleep for many years I am sorry Caius had to wake you. "He said trying to sway me from my target.

"I have been in hibernation long enough. Besides being in a prolonged trance for centuries seems to dull the mind a bit." I hissed. I had given his family too much of a leeway.

"If you wish I could accompany you to meet with my brother but you see the Cullen's have a talented one among them that can see us before we arrive. They would have already have seen us if we have planned to go." He said looking back at me as we came into what seemed to be a dungeon.

"Then Caius would have been seen as well." I said curious again.

"Yes." He said keeping something from me.

"Where are all your guards?" I questioned.

"Most of them are there with Caius. He didn't want to go without protection." He said still keeping something in his voice.

"Don't make me probe your mind Aero. Tell me the truth before I use my power." I threatened. Aro shuddered he knew I would ask.

"I was planning to go after him myself; I had wanted two of my guard to stay with my mate." Aero explained.

"I will accompany you then." I said looking at his body that still trembled.

"If you wish my lady." He said bowing again. Jane still watched with a smirk on her face.

Aero then picked up a piece of technology from his robe pocket and put it to his ear after touching it. It made a ringing noise and then he talked into it with a soft voice.

"Get the jet ready, I am going after Casius. I am not going alone." He said into the piece of metal and plastic.

There was a muffled voice that came out of it.

He then clasped it together and looked into my curious eyes.

"It's a telephone. A clever invention by the humans, it allows us to communicate from long distances." He said after seeing my curiosity.

A telephone, I really needed to get more experience with the world I was in again.

"Interesting, the humans may not be as stupid as I thought." I muttered under my breath. Aero gave a quick smile and then mentioned to Jane to come to him.

"Stay here and protect her." Aero said mentioning his mate. Felix nodded too and then went to the back room beckoning Jane to come with him. Aero waited until they had left the room.

"We must leave now if we are going to catch my brother." He said nodding to the exit.

"Why then have we come all the way down here?" I asked.

"I needed to make sure that you aren't here to kill me, but it seems all you want is my brother. I guess I will fill you in on our seven hour flight." He said as he began his fast jog up the stairs. I thought for a minute in the dark but then I followed Aero up into the blinding light of the sun.

**Chapter Two**

Understanding

"Where are we now?" I asked Aero as we sat in the small seats. I played with the metal clasp around my waist. It seemed so irrational, a crash couldn't kill us yet we still wore the belts.

"Over the Great Plains of the United States." He said watching me look out the window.

"The humans have made metal birds and we can now fly, they're defiantly not as useless as I thought them to be." I said looking out at the ground.

"They aren't metal birds my lady, they're called airplanes." Aero said mentioning to the cabin.

"My lady, we only have a couple hours now before we make it to Washington. You have learned much, and I believe it is time I tell you about the Cullen's." Aero said

"I want to learn about them yes but tell me what has happened to your coven first." I said firmly.

"My lady, we have been tricked by the Cullen's and we wished to stop them. We tried to eliminate them about twelve years ago. They had called upon many witnesses. Casius had touched the child and was tricked by her. We all were. There after we were confronted by more and more vampire rebellions. They fought against us all. We couldn't stop the uprising. They called it a revolution and many asked for Carlisle to be there new leader. We then decided to attack but to our surprise the child had become a young woman. She was very strong and her mother and father protected her dearly.

'Are power began to decline shortly after that. The humans then started to notice our lust for there blood. We went overboard trying to gather as much strength as we could. We couldn't help ourselves; we didn't check all of the dead. One had survived and became a newborn. We killed it shortly after it began to feed but it seems the humans had gotten there hands on it first. They were different humans though, ones that had been searching for our kind for centuries. They called themselves slayers. They had killed off the dragons and now they were hunting us for the past centuries. We didn't think they would use vampire remains for a weapon. They haven't killed many but they have been extremely annoying." Aero explained I sat there listening.

"So you messed up big time." I said looking at him with hard eyes.

"Yes, we have." Aero said quietly.

"The Cullen's started this?" I asked.

"Yes." Aero answered.

"Tell me more about them." I ordered.

"There are nine of them: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, and Renesmee. All of them are considered dangerous to us. They all have committed the crimes against us. Five of them have abilities that are powerful."

"Who is the one who can see into the future?" I asked

"That would be Alice; she has been very stubborn over the past few years declining our offers to join us." Aero said with bitterness in his voice.

"And the other four have what?" I asked

"Edward has the ability to read the minds around him." He paused as he saw my reaction.

"He controls the minds?" I asked.

"No, just reads them. Why?" He asked.

"No reason, just curious." I said. Another vampire that deals with the mind, Casius was not alone.

"Continue." I ordered.

"Bella or Isabella can create a force field that blocks all of our attacks on the mind. I doubt your abilities will work on her or her loved ones. She has been our most annoying fighter." He said pausing if I wished to say something. A shield as they called her. They were rare and extremely lucky to have on there side.

"Jasper can control the mood around others to the one he wants them to have. And Renesmee can show you her thoughts through touch." He concluded.

"It seems that you have a small band of gifted vampires fighting against you." I said with a smirk.

"It's not just them my lady. They have alliances with other covens and they seem to always call upon them. Besides they don't even take after us. They defy there own cravings by taking animals for there pleasure and not humans." He complained to me.

"It seems as if you are asking for my help again." I said playing with my nails.

"If it isn't too much to ask, your help is greatly appreciated my lady." Aero said watching me.

"Tell me why Casius wants Carlisle dead so badly?" I said avoiding his proposal.

"My lady, Carlisle is the one they listen to. He protects the abomination as well. The other covens listen to him, if you sever the head of the snake the body dies. If I am not to crude to say so." Aero said with a small smile.

"Funny you mention a snake Aero." I said through my teeth. I fluttered my eyes at him and smiled. Snakes were an omen of evil; he really wanted to get rid of the Cullen's.

"My lady?" He said a bit uneasy from my look.

"Please call me Elizabeth?" I asked him nicely.

"As you wish my la… Elizabeth." He said it cautiously. I had never told anyone else my name for a long time. I was surprised that Casius never told Aero or his other brother Marcus. They looked so close.

"We are closing to the west coast my lady. Thankfully the jet is the fastest in Italy." He said uncomfortably.

"Yes well perhaps we will make it to your brother in time." I said smiling looking out onto the changing landscape below. The sun was near mid day now and blazing brightly. I pulled down the shades on my window. I had lived most of my life in the dark and I wasn't used to all the light.

Aero sat quietly now his mind seemed to be wandering. We had flown a long way and the flight was coming to an end. Soon I would be within reach of the Cullen's and in reach of Casius.

A couple hours passed by slowly but Aero had given me several of the human's paper thin books called magazines. They showed the imperfect bodies of human females on most of the covers. Some of them showed different types of cars and other electronics. I learned a lot about the culture of this century from them. Aero explained some of the words to me and also helped me with the language. The magazines were mostly from the US but some were from Italy. I learned much about the new world from Aero but he seemed to take pleasure in all of the electronics of the new world.

The plane was landing in a city named Seattle and from there we would drive up to the town of Forks. The nesting ground for the Cullen's. I was anxious to meet them now from all the stories I had heard. Aero kept me greatly informed but always kept it brief when talking about the hybrid.

The place was cloudy and had a wet feel to it. The sun didn't shine today and Aro insisted that the sun would not appear. We would not be spotted but I wore a long coat anyway that Aro had packed for me. I also wore what he called sunglasses that shaded my sensitive eyes.

He had called for a car to pick us up but I insisted on running, my body didn't want to be stationary. It was easier to understand the place better too. Besides I could smell humans close by in the woods were no one would ever suspect an attack. Aero and I stopped for a light snack and then went on our way. We ran for and hour straight through the woods following Casius's sent. Aero led the way when we got close to the Cullen's nest. I could smell all the different vampires that inhabited the house.

"Casius isn't here." Aero said disappointed.

"What do you mean; there are many scents around here. I can smell them!" I hissed and then continued on towards the house. The closer I got the more I could sense that there was no one in the home. But the scent was fresh as if we had just missed them.

"I knew they wouldn't be here. Alice knew we were coming and they planned this from the beginning. If only I had Demetri." Aero complained.

"There are more than nine scents here." I said touching the house. Then a horrid smell came into my nostrils like the one from the entrance of my tomb.

"Shape shifters, they take the form of giant wolves and yes they do stink." Aero said as he caught the scent.

I heard the small noise before Aero did, it came from behind us from the brush. It was a wolf, the giant kind. It was a grey color and it snarled at us with its teeth bared. Two more came from the trees. One was a chocolate brown and the other black. They all growled at us but Aero hissed back bearing his teeth.

"Stop if you wish to live, we mean you no harm we just wish to speak with the Cullen's." I said looking at the large grey wolf in front of me. It didn't seem to care about what I said and it jolted forward. I didn't budge but Aero jumped up out of the way onto the roof of the house. The two others tried to follow but Aero was too quick.

The grey knocked into me but I didn't move an inch. I had braced for the impact. The grey wolf then snapped at me with its gleaming teeth. I then concentrated on the beast with great power but a barrier had stopped my control. Bella's power shot through my mind. She was annoying. I then grabbed the beast with my bare hands and just before I could do any damage a pair of hands was grabbing my wrists.

I let go of the grey wolf and looked into the eyes of a vampire. His description matched the one of Emmet. He was big and but he underestimated my strength. I twisted my wrists to the side flipping Emmet over. His face seemed surprised that I could do such a thing. The grey wolf then shook off his encounter with me and howled three times signaling for more wolves and vampires to enter out of the woods.

"Damn it let me go already!" Emmet yelled out as I crushed his wrists in fury.

"Where is Casius?" I hissed.

Emmet looked at me in shock but I crushed his wrists harder. Suddenly I was blinded. I couldn't see anything but I still felt my grip on Emmet. I was I a nasty horrid place surrounded by nothing but a sea of corpses. My body trembled as I yelled out for it to stop. Emmet then broke free as someone else grabbed my hands. I thrashed out blind but they caught me soon enough. Then the vision was over. I had my eyesight once I was shoved into a corner.

I barred my teeth as they surrounded me. I only could make out a few faces from the description Aero had given me but the others must have been from some other clans.

"Did you catch him?" A boy yelled out to one of the wolves. I couldn't see his face. Then he came close to me looking into my eyes puzzled. His hair was bronze and his eyes a liquid gold. This was Edward the mind reader. He was silent as he came closer just watching me. He looked young but his body was so much older. It was sculpted and lean. Everyone stared at him and then at me.

"So, you're the mind reader huh. Where's your wife?" I said as he came closer. I spat in his face as I felt him flowing into my thoughts. He must have missed one. He didn't expect me to do that.

"Who is she Edward?" Emmet asked rubbing his wrists.

"I can't tell, she is very good at hiding important memories." Edward said wiping the spit off of his face. Emmet looked surprised.

"She hell is strong for a female." Emmet muttered to himself. He looked pissed but I didn't care.

The wolves paced around us but they didn't attack.

"I don't know, Alice only said they would come to the house." Edward said to the grey one. It whined and then growled again.

"Yes we have it under control now you can go." Edward released them and they took off into the woods with great speed.

"Did you get Aero?" Edward asked another vampire.

"Yes I blinded him as well, he still is blinded. I believe that Jasper has gone to retrieve him." The woman said. She was tall and had long black hair she wore animal hide and had crimson eyes.

"Good work Zafrina. You have helped us in more ways than you know possible." Edward said.

Zafrina smiled and then looked up to Jasper who held Aero in his hands. Aero cursed in Italian and several other languages but he seemed to calm down when he got closer to the group. Jaspers talent seemed to be working on everyone including me.

"Let him go." Edward said to Zafrina. She then let the vision go and Aero's eyes became clearer.

"My lady, I am so sorry for bringing you here." Aero pleaded to me.

All eyes came on me now, and I wanted everyone's attention.

"To bad you couldn't bring your precious body guard Renata with you a shame you gave her to your brother." Emmet shouted. Edward gave him a dirty look but then he became more attentive to me.

"He came here to join his brother and led her to us. He hoped he could use her to stop us." Edward said looking at me again. Then his eyes became a bit wider as he read more of Aero's thoughts.

"Good thing to have a wife that can block me. But you do understand her power won't last for long." I said looking into his eyes focusing my concentration only on him.

Edward just stared in shock then he looked to another face. I recognized the man, I had heard of him from Casius before. He had worked for the Volturi before, Eleazar was his name. We had not personally met but he defiantly knew who I was.

"Put Aero with his brother." Edward commanded.

"Do you really think this is a good idea Edward?" A man asked from behind. His hair was blonde and he was attractive like our kind. He must have been Carlisle.

"Yes Carlisle, they won't do anything funny. We have cut off there best fighters." Edward said keeping an eye on me.

"Besides I know what they plan to do next." He finished.

Carlisle nodded and a woman came up and took him by the arm. Esme, it must have been.

"My lady," Eleazar fell to his knees in front of me bowing. "Please forgive us, we meant you no harm." He pleaded. I looked at him sternly but I nodded.

Edward watched me, so did every vampire.

"Do you care to explain?" Carlisle asked

Edward answered before Eleazar opened his mouth. "She is supposedly the offspring of Dracula, the true ruler of vampires."

Most vampires kept silent.

"Dracula is a myth." Carlisle said "A myth created by humans."

"Not the one he's thinking about. If he were right then this Dracula would be almost six centuries before you became a vampire Carlisle." Edward answered. He kept staring as he did before.

"How old is she?' Carlisle asked holding onto Esme's hand.

"She won't tell me. She has some sort of special power that is hard to get a lock on. Besides Alice didn't say we would be catching two." Edward said turning his back on me. Bad mistake, I suddenly took my chance and darted to the left where the fools left it open.

"Zafrina!" Carlisle yelled.

My world went black and the vision returned again. I was starting to find my way out of it though. She couldn't keep me in here for much longer.

"Stop! She's adapting to our power every time we use it on her!" Edward yelled out.

Zafrina's vision slowed until I broke through. Soon Bella's little shield would do nothing against me.

Someone tackled me to the ground and I hissed and growled as I thrashed at whoever had done such a thing.

"That's why Aero and Casius couldn't use there abilities on her! She's immune." Edward yelled. It was Jasper this time who had grabbed me from behind. He had a good grip but I thrashed out anyway with my legs.

"Stop touching her! We can't let her break through Bella's shield!" Edward yelled again. Jasper released me and I rolled up onto my feet. Edward looked worried now.

"Please all we want to do is talk. That's all you came here for right? To see Carlisle." Edward said with his hands out to the sides defensively.

I nodded and finally we saw eye to eye.

**Chapter Three**

Renesmee

Carlisle apologized for my arrest. Emmet however did not but he wasn't important to me. I wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was going on. We had gone into the woods and then to a clearing where they kept Casius and now Aero. They were both chatting when I came into view. Then they both became quiet and bowed there heads.

"Please, we didn't mean any harm Carlisle we just wanted to talk." Casius said with a friendly smile. He talked the way he did when he talked with me. He always tried to get his way.

"Save your breath Casius, I can read minds remember." Edward reminded as he followed the group out into the clearing.

Some of the Volturi guard was with them surrounded by the wolves. None of them dared to move.

"Oh Edward! Thank God you're alright. Renesmee and I were getting worried that something had happened. Did you get Aro?" It was Bella. She was beautiful but she seemed too worried. There was a young woman behind her. She looked like a vampire but she smelled funny and had a heart beat. It must have Renesmee. Renesmee's hair nearly touched the floor and her brown eyes seemed to glow. She had Edwards face and both of her parent's good looks. She didn't speak though, she looked afraid.

"We thought something had happened!" Bella said holding onto Edwards arm. Renesmee didn't follow her mother after her brown eyes caught my black ones. It seemed like electricity was in the air as the cold wind whipped my long white hair around my face. I concentrated on her now but something was interrupting me. Edward was watching my every move and now he tried to read me again.

"Do you know how rude that is Edward?" I said my eyes never leaving Renesmee's. It was silent again; I felt Bella's eyes on me now too.

"Who is she?" Bella asked.

"I can answer that; I am Elizabeth Laous, daughter of the night." I said with a smirk.

Carlisle was talking with Aero and Casius quietly but they didn't interest me. Edward and Bella just looked at me. Everyone else was gone, probably back at there house. I sat there on the ground playing with the individual pieces of grass. My eyes searched for Renesmee's again but she was no where to be found. I scanned the area and my eyes caught a stray wolf. It was a russet brown color and Renesmee was petting its muzzle. She didn't look at me anymore but I kept watching her.

"Is that your daughter?" I asked

"You don't need to know that." Edward snapped, Bella looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"So rude to your guests, I wonder how they all like staying here." I said now looking at Bella. She was beautiful but I could tell that she used to be a fragile human. Edward stood in the way of my vision as if I was trying to do anything.

"Are you afraid of me Edward?" I paused looking at his reaction. "Because you would be foolish not to be." I said keeping my attention on him. I could tell that his ability was starting to loose its way with me.

I could see fear in his eyes now. Pleasure passed through me. It was my nature to feel this way, ever since I felt the fire of this world.

"Bella, get Renesmee in the house with the others. I will deal with her." He said harshly.

"Edward plea…" She was cut off by Edwards look; she backed away to the wolf and Renesmee.

Once Bella and her daughter were out of sight Edward turned to me his eyes were black.

"I don't know how you deflect me, and neither do I know who you are. If you would be so kind as to tell me I would be able to concentrate easier. From what I know you aren't here to harm us." Edward said taking in a deep breath.

"I have already told you." I said looking into his black eyes. My abilities were beginning to take affect.

"Yes I know but that's not what I want to know. Eleazar was very disturbed that we could harm you that way. I looked into his memories and they weren't pleasant." Edward hissed.

"I don't remember seeing many people before I went into hiding. Eleazar doesn't seem familiar." I said watching him.

"He remembers you. You helped the Volturi destroy the Romanians loose there power. I wouldn't be surprised if we see them again." Edward said looking away.

"You can't hear my thoughts any more can you?" I said looking at his body shudder when I saw that.

"You're not the first." He said running his pale fingers through his hair.

"Are you worried Edward?" I asked

"More than you know." He whispered as his eyes fell on Casius and Aero.

"You don't need to be worried about them they're harmless. I am the one you should be worried about." I said.

"Why?" Edward demanded.

I watched him silently now anger boiling inside me.

"Edward, leave her alone. I have talked with the Volturi and they have told us everything. It's just a big misunderstanding." Carlisle said as he came up from behind. He nodded over to me.

"Carlisle, Casius came here to destroy us." Edward said turning to him.

"Yes but I believe he has changed his mind." Carlisle said pointing to him.

Edward nodded as he kept reading his mind.

"Stay here with her while I go and talk to them." Edward said to Carlisle.

I looked at the man that Casius wanted to destroy, the leader the vampires wanted. He was beautiful and old but he just didn't look the part.

"You don't want to be leader of the vampires do you?" I asked looking into his dark eyes.

Carlisle looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Yes, it's not what I wish, but I should be the one asking questions." Carlisle said crouching to my level.

"What do you want to know?" I asked looking at his expression.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Didn't I already tell you that?" I spat out.

"Yes Elizabeth but I don't believe you. Dracula isn't real." Carlisle said smiling a bit.

"How would you know, and besides I don't think I gave you the permission to use my name." I hissed.

"Please, you really don't think I would believe that story? I just ended my chat with Casius and I learned something interesting about you." He paused watching me.

"They seem to think that you are some sort of warrior that helped them get there power. You are a queen of some sort?" He asked.

"No." I answered bleakly. Memories poured into my mind, a war completely covered by the plague, one that destroyed the Romanians power and led the Volturi to the top.

"You must be special, the Volturi asked you for there help and you were strong enough to give it to them. So why don't you tell me the truth?" He asked

"You are not worthy to know!" I screamed now being thrust into old memories that were covered up by deep scars. My back arched and my hair seemed to be electrified. Carlisle jumped back as power surged through me. Edward looked cautiously over to me so did the eyes of the Volturi. All of them looked afraid as I shrieked.

Power surged through me along with pain that came from my back. Pain that made me shriek, I could feel the bones crunching in my spine as the skin started to split. Everyone came outside to see what the commotion was, and then I saw the girl. Renesmee.

Her eyes were wide with shock; she clung to Bella's hand. Heat ruptured through me as I cried out. Then a great release through my skin thrust out two large damp wings covered in wet white feathers. I fluttered them slowly because they were heavy. My shirt had been ripped clean off and I used my wings to hide my exposed skin. A sense pulsed through me as Bella's shield broke underneath my great power blow out. I was free again. My memories returned to me swiftly with great power, my destiny intertwined within them.

"This is all that I am living for." I yelled out to the quickly darkening sky. A storm had appeared from nowhere when my power erupted and all of the vampires cowered.

"Carlisle." I yelled keeping my wings around my body. They also held great warmth.

Carlisle fell to his knees and cried out but there was so much wind that with even my acute hearing I couldn't hear him. Casius yelled out to Aero and took there chance to escape. I could see them as they ran into the wildly blowing trees. Some even began to uproot.

Edward was the only one who didn't seem surprised, he ran after them calling for help. But everyone was watching the sky and me. He yelled again but still no one could hear him. Bella was the only one who noticed his screams. Renesmee then let go of her hand and walked over closer to me. The girl walked out over to me, Edward's eyes bulged along with Bella's once they saw how close to me she was. She held out her hand to me but I just stared at hers ready to use my mind control on her.

"Elizabeth Laous." She said calmly but I could hear her over the wind as if I was destined to hear her small voice.

She came to my wings and placed her small hand on them, a burning sensation went through me as she showed me all of her thoughts of me. I saw me in her mind, my white hair swaying in the wind, my eyes turning white with the coming of my wings. I saw my face contorted with pain and then the release of the power within me. I fell to my knees as she showed me these things, her mother and father there love for one of another. I saw the purity of the child's soul, her love for them. I tried to cry but had no strength to. I was not what I believed I was before; I felt the hatred inside me begin to fade. I remembered the love the greatness of the world I belonged to before. I opened my eyes and looked into hers, the meadow was peaceful now. All of the vampires were watching with wide eyes. Renesmee stared at me with warm brown eyes, her small heart beating with such love for her parents.

"You are an angel?" Renesmee asked "The one I saw in my dream." She ended.

"Not anymore." I said my voice hoarse from screaming. She looked at me funny when she heard me. I guessed she was expecting perfection. Carlisle came up behind her slowly grass stains on his knees.

"Power has struck Forks and given us an angel." He said looking into my pure white eyes.

"I told you no, I have been struck from that path a long time ago." I said

"You have wings and you are glowing slightly with no sun. You have to be some sort of being greater than us." Carlisle said in astonishment.

"Yes, but I am nothing worthy of anything." My voice seemed to hold an echo.

"I saw you in my dreams. You saved me from the man." Renesmee said touching my wings again. Another vision came into my mind. It was her dream; the darkness surrounded me as I could hear the evil chuckle, a chuckle I have heard before. A shiver went down my spine as I thought of the man she talked about.

"That is no man you see. He is an evil monster, like me." I said looking away from the crowd of awed vampires.

"Please, you have to tell us how this is possible. Everyone is dying to know." Carlisle pleaded

"I cannot, it is not for you to hear." I said looking at him; shock went through his face as he looked me in the eyes. The glow of my skin was fading to nothing and my wings began to shrink and fade away as well. My body shivered as the wings shrunk back into my skin. Edward came up to Renesmee's side and placed down a robe for me. I graciously took the gift and put it on as thanks.

"You are a good man." I said to Edward. His face did not change.

"You stay away from my daughter." He said firmly. Renesmee looked up at her father angrily and shook him away from her.

"No. She is my friend." Renesmee said grabbing onto my arm. I hesitated at the touch of her again but no vision struck my mind. Her grip sent another wave of power through me making the skin on my back ripple.

"Please, I can see coming here was a mistake. I have shone you too much." I said backing away from them.

"No please don't go my lady." Carlisle said grabbing my other arm. I shook him away.

"You might want to go catch the Volturi before I do, they will last longer in your hands." I said tying the robe into a good knot around me.

"The Volturi aren't a big deal, they ran from you. If you stay the will not dare to return. Maybe we can work together." Carlisle said.

"I don't think I am wanted here." I answered.

"I want you here." Renesmee said looking up to me. She was a full grown woman, a beautiful woman who wouldn't leave my mind. She must be using some power against me.

I looked into her eyes and something in my brain clicked. I wanted to stay here with the girl, even though her parents despised me I wanted to protect this little girl.

"Yes, you need my help don't you." I said under my breath, but Renesmee was close enough to hear me and smiled with her win.

Edward hissed when he read her thoughts. He didn't like the idea of me staying. I was a danger to his little girl but I also felt his curiosity of what I was. I wish sometimes that I had his ability to read minds. His would be an interesting one.

"We don't have room in the house." Edward said coldly.

"Oh Edward we can build an extension, it wont take long to build at all. We were planning to do it anyway." Carlisle said to Edward.

"Please I don't want to be a burden." I said looking at Renesmee. It looked like she was having a silent conversation with her father.

"Renesmee please come back over here." Bella said holding out her hand. Renesmee shook her head and then clung closer to me. If I could blush I would have right then.

"Bella please I can handle this." Edward said stressed.

"You have done too much, let me help you Edward." Bella said walking closer to me, Edward quickly ran to her and grabbed her arm but she shook it off. Bella came closer to me and then looked at Renesmee. Her eyes looked concerned.

"Mom, you have to believe me. She is will save me." Renesmee said hugging my arm.

Bella looked at her and then at me. She nodded then looked at Edward. He hissed and then took off into the woods. Her face looked shocked as the trees swayed with his speed.

"I have never seen him act like that before." Carlisle said putting his hand on Bella's shoulder. Bella looked at the forest hoping to see Edward's face again.

"Emmet, can you go after him. He shouldn't be alone with the Volturi out there." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be too worried about him. We still have their guard." Emmet said pointing to the shivering huddle of Volturi vampires.

"Besides, Casius won't go too far away from his bride." Emmet said before he took off into the woods behind Edward.

Bella watched him run into the forest. Renesmee watched with her but her grip never loosened on my arm.

"I am so sorry about all of this." I said looking to the ground.

"This isn't your fault. It was destined to happen. Edward seems to always over react." Carlisle said looking at me again.

"He can hear my thoughts cant he." Bella said softly.

"I broke your shield, yes he can." I answered.

"Yes I can see that, I have a large head ache now." Bella said with a fake smile.

"Alice can help you with that when she comes back." Carlisle said looking back to me.

"Renesmee, you're a powerful hybrid." I said my eyes straining to look at her. I then looked up in shock, my vision was becoming impaired? No, everything else was crystal clear except her. All I saw was her warm light that poured off of her body.

"Yes, I know." She said, I couldn't see her face but I could hear her lips turn up into a smile.

**Chapter Four**

Confessions


End file.
